


I accidentally broke...

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, clumsy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a little clumsy and breaks lots of stuff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... your car

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tumblr post](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/140756498122/tonys-snark-mechinism-stop-touching-things)

It was awful. Everywhere Steve needed to go to someone had to drive him if he couldn’t use his bike. 

“I know you have a driving licence,” Natasha said and glared at Steve when he asked her to drive him and his two huge bags with whatever was inside over to Sam’s. 

“But…” Steve started but Natasha shook her head. 

“No, you drive yourself this time,” she said and flopped into the passenger’s seat (just in case). Steve looked at her for a very long moment but finally got into the car behind the wheel. 

“I should warn you,” he said and looked at her while he fastened his seat belt, “I’ve learned to drive cars with manual transmission.” And reconsidering, the car Steve had _borrowed_ when they were on the run had had manual transmission. But all of Tony’s cars had automatic transmission and Natasha’s car, too. 

“It’s not so difficult,” Natasha said. “Start the engine, foot on the brake.” Steve did it. “And then you put the lever on D. That’s it.” 

Steve fumbled with the lever, cursed silently… and suddenly held the broken off lever in his hand. 

“Oops!” 

Natasha stared at him open mouthed. “Did you just…”

“... break your car? I… I guess so?” He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and carefully put the lever down on the dashboard and killed the engine. Natasha squeezed the bridge of her nose with thumb and index finger and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Get out,” she said then, her voice strained. “We’re taking one of Stark’s cars.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said ruefully. 

“No,” she pressed through her teeth. “You’ve warned me and…” 

“I’m pretty sure Tony can repair it,” Steve said, unbuckled and left the car. 

“Yes, you’re right.” She followed Steve to a black Mercedes and when he wanted to get into the driver’s seat Natasha yelled.

“Stop!” 

Steve looked at her and frowned. “I’ll drive!” She sighed when she saw him blush violently again.


	2. ... my phone

Steve was with Thor on an undercover mission. It was strange that SHIELD sent the two of them but to infiltrate an illegal fight club they were probably the most qualified team members. Their sources said that the guys from the fight club should somehow be connected to terrorists who had managed to get their hands on Stark Industries weapons. And not only guns and rifles but also the more high-tech weapons Tony had built shortly before he had stopped the weapons production. 

SHIELD - and Tony - was concerned and he and Thor should try to get into the inner circle of the fight club where the terrorists would hopefully try to recruit them. At least, that was the plan. 

But of course the plan went to hell in a handbasket when they got recognized by a former SHIELD agent turned traitor turned HYDRA. And neither had he his shield with him nor Thor his hammer. 

At least Steve had managed to take pictures of the suspected mastermind and his _minions_. But when he tried to send them to Tony he accidentally did something and the screen went black. 

“What is the problem?” Thor asked and frowned at him. They hid in a closet together after taking the photos. Some of the _minions_ almost discovered them and they hurried back to the gym the evil guys used as their base. And now they stood in the closet, chest to chest and Steve frowned at the phone while Thor frowned at him. 

“I.... I guess I… broke my phone,” he said and looked up. 

“How could you break your phone?” Thor whispered and Steve was amazed about this proof of him knowing indoor voice. 

“I don’t know? I tried to send the pictures and suddenly the screen went black and…” Steve raised his shoulders and looked confused at him. 

“It is really not that difficult, Steve. You just have to select the pictures you want to send and… well… send them,” Thor muttered and now Steve frowned at the Asgardian. 

“How do you…” Steve started but then they heard sounds from the outside and apparently the evil guys searched for them. Well, not _them_ in particular but they assumed that there were traitors here. 

“Quiet,” Thor said and when the sounds came closer he grabbed Steve’s face with both hands, pressed himself against him and kissed him. Just the right moment, because the door to the closet went open and two men looked inside. 

“Oh shit, fucking faggots! Get a room!” One of them snarled and slammed the door shut again. 

“That was a good idea,” Steve said carefully when Thor let go of him. The Asgardian cleared his throat and straightened his clothes before he opened the door. 

“Well, I think Tony will be able to repair your phone,” Thor said. “Let us bring it to him.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. The two men who found them in the closet reappeared again, glared angrily at them, threw them out of the gym and told them to never come back, this was no place for faggots. Thor insulted them angrily but he grinned when they walked away. A week later SHIELD busted the fight club and arrested all the terrorists and HYDRA agents.


	3. ... your house

Steve would never admit that he was more than excited when Clint asked him for help. He said something about renovating something but he was quite vague about it. So when Steve found himself in front of an apartment building in Bed-Stuy, facing a grinning Clint and some of the other tenants, he had no idea what he should do here. 

“Hey, Steve,” Clint greeted him and came over. 

“Hey,” Steve said and watched the men and women ready to start whatever had to be done. “What am I doing here?” He asked.

“Yeah, well…” Clint pointed at the house and Steve saw the demolished fire escape and the battered facade. They had already put up a scaffolding. “We had a few problems with the neighbors lately and…” he gestured vaguely at the damages. 

“Why doesn’t the landlord see to the repairs?” Steve wanted to know and Clint cocked his head. 

“Uhm, that’s what I’m doing here,” he said then. Steve stared at him for a long moment before it hit him. 

“That’s your building?” He blurted and when Clint chuckled slightly he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. 

“Yeah, that’s my building. And it needs a little renovation, as you can see,” he said and gestured at the facade again. 

“How did that happen?” Steve asked but before Clint could answer a girl, about eighteen years old, came over to them. Apparently she had heard his question. 

“Because someone stole the dog of a Russian Mobster,” she said and grinned. Clint took a deep breath. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t _steal_ Lucky, I saved him and it’s a long story and maybe one day I will tell you,” Clint said. “Steve, that’s Kate, Kate, Steve,” he introduced the two of them. 

“Steve? As in Captain America Steve?” The girl, Kate, asked with a strange expression on her face. But before Steve could say anything Clint huffed and shooed her away.

“Isn’t there something you have to do?” He asked and Kate left them with a grin. 

“Right, okay, what can I do?” Steve asked.

“You can help me to dismantle the fire escape up there,” Clint said and pointed at a especially demolished part of the fire escape. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded. And he would never admit that he stared on Clint’s ass when he climbed up the scaffolding behind him. They had tools with them but here they would need sheer muscle power. 

“Hey, there’s an arrow in the window frame,” Steve said wheezing when he tried to lever out a bracket. “Is that your apartment?” 

“Yeah.” Clint panted. “But at the moment only Kate and Lucky live here,” he added. Something twisted in Steve’s chest and he hit the wall harder than he had wanted to. And then he and Clint stared open-mouthed through the hole in the wall in Clint’s apartment. 

“Uhm…” Steve said and felt the heat rise in his cheeks again. “I… I guess I broke your house.” 

“No shit?” Clint said and Steve’s ears felt so hot right now, he was pretty sure they were as red as he himself right now. 

“Sorry, I… I… I’ll help you to repair that… I mean… I never…” he stammered and Clint huffed a laugh and shook his head. 

“Coffee?” He asked and Steve nodded. Clint climbed through the hole into his apartment and went to the coffee maker. Steve followed him.

“I guess Kate can move in with you at the tower,” he said ruefully. Clint nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, she’ll love it,” he said and smiled. And it felt as if someone ran a knife into his heart. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled and took the mug with coffee Clint handed him. Why did he always have to fall for the straight guys?


	4. ... that thingamabob

“Hey, Bruce,” Steve said when he entered the lab. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Ah, Steve! Good, good,” Bruce looked up from the microscope. He reached for his glasses he had pushed up into his hair, put them on, frowned, removed them to clean them and put them on again. “I… you know I still try to find a solution for my _green_ problem, right?” 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded and sat down on one of the stools Bruce and Tony had everywhere in their labs. 

“I have a new attempt at a solution. But to prove my theory I need your blood,” he said and blushed violently. He knew what Steve thought about giving someone his blood. “You know I used a derivate of the serum Dr. Erskine used for you but now I need a sample of the original serum,” he explained. 

Steve nodded slowly. “I understand,” he said and pursed his lips. He took one of the things - one of Bruce’s inventions - on the workbench beside him. It looked like a metal box with buttons and a scale on top. He had no idea what it was but he needed to do something with his hands while thinking. “You know it’s dangerous,” he said after a while.

Bruce nodded. “I know. And I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure that it would work this time,” he said. 

Steve turned the thing in his hand around and saw a few buttons on the underside, too. He wondered what that thing would do. 

“Okay, but…” he started but he couldn’t finish his sentence because they both got interrupted by Clint, who dragged an angry looking and limping Kate into the lab. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you,” he started to ramble as soon as he had entered the room, “can you…” he stopped when he realized that he, Steve, was here, too. “Hey, Steve,” Clint said and smiled in his direction and once again he felt that somersault in his chest he always felt when he saw Clint’s smile. 

“Hey, Clint,” Steve managed and smiled back but they both got interrupted by Bruce, who cleared his throat, and Kate, who groaned in pain. 

“Can you take a look at my leg, Bruce,” Kate asked instead of Clint now. 

“Yeah, of course,” Bruce nodded, cleared out some space on a workbench and gestured for her to hop onto it. He looked at her leg, frowned and glared at them. “How did that happen?” 

“Uhm…” Clint grinned sheepish and scratched the back of his head. 

“We were in the gym and sparred…” Kate started but winced when Bruce did something on her leg. 

“... and it escalated and Kate hurt her ankle,” Clint added. Steve gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Unfortunately he still held Bruce’s thingy in his hands and then he heard that scrunch. The other three turned their heads and looked at him. 

“Oh, uhm…” he said and blushed violently. “I… I broke that… that thingamabob.” Carefully he put the remains of whatever it had been onto the workbench beside him. No one said a word, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Only Kate looked from Steve, who somehow managed to flush even more, to Clint and back a few times. 

“It’s… it’s…” Bruce eventually said and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “It’s okay,” he pressed through his teeth and Clint, who had tried to restrain his laughter, started to cackle. 

“I’m outta here,” he said, patted Bruce’s shoulder and left. 

“Bruce, I…” Steve started again but the genius shook his head, still squeezed the bridge of his nose. 

“No, no. It’s... okay, really,” he said. “I… I… Tony can help me to repair it.” 

“Okay,” Steve mumbled and rose. “I… guess it’s better when I leave now,” he said then. “Let me know when you… you know…” 

Bruce didn’t stop him when he went to the door. He hurried to the elevator, pressed the button to call it and leaned against the wall as soon as he was inside of the cabin. He was pretty sure that Kate suspected something, the way she had looked from him to Clint and back. He was so fucked.


	5. ... your armor

“You wanted to see me?” He asked when he entered Tony’s workshop. Déjà vu! He had said the same words just two days ago to Bruce. Tony waited for him. He leaned against one of the workbenches, his arms folded and his ankles crossed. And he tapped with his fingers against one arm, a sure sign that he was angry.

“Yes, Steven,” he said. Oh, full name. Yes, he was really angry.

“So, what’s wrong?” Steve tried to sound casually and failed miserable. He could hear it himself and winced inwardly. 

“You,” Tony said cryptically. But once again he didn’t continue and Steve sensed that he was really, really angry right now. 

“Me?” Steve licked his lips. “I don’t understand… what’s wrong with me?” 

“I mean, I know that you are big and strong and that you sometimes _overshoot_ ,” he made air quotes with both hands, “but do you know what I do all the time in the last weeks?” 

“Uhm… no?” Steve scratched the back of his neck and started to walk around in Tony’s workshop. He couldn’t just stay there and look at him. Not when Tony was angry at him. 

“I repair things,” he said. Steve, who had just stopped in front of one of Tony’s suits, lying dismantled on one of the workbenches, turned around and frowned. “I repair things you destroy,” Tony continued. 

“Things i…” he started but Tony interrupted him.

“...destroy. Yes, Steven. Do you have the slightest idea how many things you have destroyed in the last few weeks?” 

“Uhm… no?” He repeated but this time he looked at Tony. But when the genius started to count on his fingers he only stared on his feet. He leaned himself against the workbench behind him and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Natasha’s car, Darcy’s iPod, Jane’s computer, Fury’s rocket launcher, Clint’s house, your phone, Happy’s phone, Thor’s phone, Pepper’s phone, Bruce’s gamma ray scanner…” he counted. “Do I need to continue?” Tony huffed.

“No,” Steve knew that he was beet red but he looked up at Tony. “I know that I’m a little clumsy,” he added angry at himself, raised a hand and let it drop onto the workbench behind him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Tony’s armor lay there. The workbench collapsed under the force of Steve’s _outbreak_ , the armor clattered to the ground and Steve saw lots of parts and pieces of Tony’s suit roll around on the ground. 

“Oops,” he said and looked at the genius. “I… I guess I broke your armor. And your workbench.” Once again the heat creeped up his cheeks and he felt his ears tingle. 

“Steven,” Tony pressed through his teeth and glared at him. 

“I… I didn’t…” he stammered but Tony interrupted him with a raised finger. 

“No, stop. I…” He took a deep breath and Steve saw that he desperately tried not to yell at him. “Stop touching things!” 

“Okay.” Steve nodded.

“I mean it! Don’t touch anything ever again!” Tony snapped now. 

“I won’t.” Steve shook his head. 

“Good. And now go and talk to birdbrain.” 

Steve looked up. “What? Why…” 

“Really, Steve? You thought we wouldn’t notice?” 

“Notice what?” He tried but when Tony snorted he blushed once more. Tony made a few steps in his direction until he stood very close. 

“This ust between the two of you is beyond all bearing.” He huffed. “Both of you pine after each other but neither you nor he makes a first move. At least that other moron doesn’t destroy other people’s belongings, he just injures himself all the time.” 

“He… he injures himself? How? Why?” Steve could hear the concern in his own voice.

“Oh, you know, cutting his finger while cooking, getting lacerations while walking into door frames, stuff like that,” Tony said. “Bruce has to patch him up every other day and he’s as fed up to the back teeth as I am. And now, grow a pair, go to him and talk to him.” 

“But… but he’s with Kate, isn’t he?” 

“Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change,” Tony muttered and when Steve frowned he sighed. “No, Steve, Clint is not with Kate. Clint is as gay as purple ink and Kate is just his trainee. That’s why she stayed in his apartment until you destroyed it and he moved into the tower with us” 

“But… how do you know that?” Steve blurted and Tony sighed again. 

“Did you ever listen to the things he said or did you only stare at his ass? He told us that he’s been with Coulson, he told us that his brother always made fun of him when he tried to flirt with that one guy from the circus, he told us…” 

“What? When? I…” Steve stared at Tony disbelievingly. 

“Go to him, talk to him and stop destroying other people’s property! Now!” Tony pointed at the door. 

“You mean…” 

“Go! And stop touching things!”

“Okay,” he yelled over his shoulder, almost ran out of the lab and ripped off the doorknob when he closed the door behind himself.


	6. ... Hawkeye

When Tony entered the living room together with Thor and Bruce a strange sight greeted him. The hatch to the vent got slammed shut and Steve stood there, stared at it open-mouthed and definitely confused. 

“Hey,” Bruce said and Steve’s head snapped around, beet red and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked and Steve only pointed at the grating above him. 

“I… I think… I guess I broke Hawkeye,” he mumbled and paled in the next moment. He had never seen him so pale before. 

“What did you do?” Bruce asked and Steve licked his lips nervously. 

“I… I listened to… to Tony’s advice and…” he pointed at the ceiling and blushed violently again.

“Which advice did he give you?” Thor wanted to know now and shot a threatening glare in his, Tony’s, direction. 

“I only told him to do something about the ust between him and Robin Hood,” he said and shrugged. 

“And…” Bruce started and looked at the vent above Steve.

“Clint stared at me wide eyed for a long moment, started to giggle and fled into the vent,” Steve said. He ran a hand through his hair desperately. “If I just hadn’t listen to you,” he suddenly snarled and pointed at Tony. 

“What? It was…” he said but Steve interrupted him.

“... the dumbest idea I ever had! Everything was fine and then you had to fuck it up!” He sounded angry and Tony looked at Bruce and Thor. The Asgardian put his phone back into his pocket and nodded at him, Tony. 

“Wait, what? _I_ fucked it up? How did I fuck it up? I just told you to do something about this…” He shut up when Thor slapped his arm and when he frowned he looked over his shoulder only to see Natasha and Kate drag a really reluctant Clint back into the living room. Thor cocked his head and then he placed himself under the lid to the vent so Clint couldn’t vanish in there again. 

“No, Nat, I… I can’t… it’s too embarrassing and…” Clint whined but he stopped immediately when he saw all of them in the living room. He looked at Steve, blushed violently and tried to turn and run away again. 

“None of that,” Natasha snapped and shoved him over to where Steve stood. 

“Hey,” Clint managed quietly and Steve swallowed because he was so close. 

“This in an intervention,” Kate said, grinned and looked at the others. Tony frowned, Thor shrugged and Bruce scratched his head. “Come on, am I the only one who watches ‘How I met your mother’?” She asked. Steve opened his mouth, closed it, opened it once more and closed it again. “Philistines,” she muttered and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Okay, this is…” Steve finally said and made a step in Bruce’s direction but Natasha closed the gap between herself and Bruce. 

“No, you two muppets need to talk. It’s… I’m not able to stand it any longer to see you two creep around each other,” Natasha snapped. 

“But I don’t…” Clint started. 

“What? Want to tell me you’re not in love with Steve? Whom do you try to convince? Us or yourself? How many nights did you whine about your _unrequited_ love while I tried to sleep and how many times Bruce had to patch you up because you hurt yourself staring at him?” 

“But…” 

“Don’t try it, Barton,” Kate added. 

“And I don’t want to have to repair or replace destroyed things because Rogers here can’t stop pining,” Tony added, his arms folded over his chest. 

Steve turned beet red once again and Clint didn’t dare to look in his direction. 

“Okay, now that the cards are on the table, I guess we leave you two alone,” Bruce said. “You maybe want to talk to each other.” 

“FRIDAY, activate the security system in the vents,” Tony added then. “So, if you try to vanish you’re ass gets fried, Merida.” 

“I… I won’t,” Clint said but Tony could see that he was ready to run every moment. 

“We will wait over there,” Thor said and pointed at the bar on the other side of the room. It was out of earshot but neither Steve nor Clint could try to sneak away. Bruce, Kate and Natasha nodded and Tony followed them to the bar. He even started to mix a few cocktails. And he held the two fools in his eyes. They sat down on the couch and talked. Finally. 

Tony mixed Mojitos for all of them and Thor spiked his one with his Asgardian stuff but this time Tony didn’t try it. The last time he had a headache for more than three days. 

He smiled when he saw Steve and Clint sitting very close together and when Steve reached for Clint’s hand he pointed at them with his chin and the others turned around. And smiled, too. 

“Finally,” Kate whispered. And then, when the two closed the distance between themselves and kissed, Thor nodded. 

“Our mission was successful,” the Asgardian said, rose and shooed all of them out of the living room. Tony looked over his shoulder before he left and what he saw made him smile. Steve eagerly leaned over Clint while kissing him. But then he closed the door and walked away… only to hear a loud, cracking sound. Tony, Natasha, Thor, Kate and Bruce shared glances and Tony opened the door again, to find the couch destroyed. And Steve and Clint still made out, lying on the remains. 

“I guess I will take a look at him later, to patch him up,” Bruce sighed. 

“Yeah, and I have to order a new couch,” Tony added.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
